1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a lens barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known compact camera, etc., a front portion of a lens is automatically closed by a lens barrier to protect the lens when the camera is not used. However, in a camera in which a photographing optical system is independent from an object viewing optical system, even if, upon photographing, the barrier is not completely opened due to some reason, there is a chance that a photographer (operator) takes a picture without noticing the incomplete opening of the lens barrier, because the incomplete opening of the lens barrier has no influence on an object image viewed by the photographer through the viewing optical system.